terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Grayson
'''Aiden Grayson '''is a refugee living out on the wastes with his long time friend and adoptive sister, Katheryn Novark. The two have been known to remain out of the safety of the bunker, instead preferring to strike it on their own and placing their trust in one another or a select few close friends, rather than in Tech-Comm. They have been known to appear within the camps for trade or other reasons. Biography Early Years Aiden was born sometime after the the bombs dropped on Judgement Day, even he doesn't know the date. But he never knew of the world before the war, only of the desolation and destruction afterwards. He grew up in Maryland, living out his days in the Appalachians with his family. His mother had been a school teacher before the war, and taught him the basics, reading, writing, simple math. His father had been in the United States Marine Corps, and taught his son how to handle and clean a weapon effectively, as well as firing, and the basics of cover and concealment. Sadly, both of Aidens parents were killed in a raid on their settlement when he was around the age of ten. However, rather than drones, it turned out the group that raided the settlement were in fact human bandits. Aiden managed to hide, along with a small group of others, while the rest of the settlement perished in bullets and flame. After the carnage, the group emerged to find they had nothing left and decided to head west. As the journey commenced, the group was picked off one by one by drones, other scavengers, the elements, and illness. Other people joined the group but they too were picked off one by one, with Aiden being the only original group member to fully complete the journey. Over the course of the journey, he learned and refined a number of skills, including close quarters combat, firing small and large weapons alike, as well as how to maintain and upkeep any number of weapons, including the weaker forms of plasma. He grew accustomed to death and learned to ignore it and stop greiving for every fallen ally. Katheryn It took Aiden seven long years to complete the trek, finally stumbling into the wide forests of Oregon where he came upon a young Katheryn Novark being pursued by a 600. He managed to rescue her and keep her hidden from the drone, and their friendship grew from there. Even though Aiden had become hard and emotionless, almost despondent, Katheryn brought him something to hope for and protect. She began to draw him out of his shell, and he began to go to extraordinary lengths to protect her. Two weeks after they met, Katheryn was kidnapped by a group of bandits. Aiden managed to sneak himself into the abandoned factory where they made their hideout and rescue her, beating one bandit to death with a metal pipe in the process. He found he had a thirst for killing, and began to worry that he would somehow hurt Katheryn because of it. About a year after Grayson and Katheryn met up Grayson was feeling the effects of having to feed two mouths as well as his constant internal battle. He grew grouchy and irritable over time, snapping at Katheryn and keeping to himself. He still maintained the papa bear mentality, however, and strove to protect Katheryn of all sorts of dangers. Around this time, Katheryn directed Grayson towards a town on the coast of Oregon which she had figured contained supplies for them. Desperate, they went into the town seeking those supplies. Instead, they found a group of EXO's that had been killing and skinning refugees that passed by or through the town and sending the skins to SkyNET for infiltrator models. One of the EXO's attacked Grayson and Katheryn inside a grocery store. Aiden managed to fight it off and kill it, but was severely injured in the process. They barely escaped the town with their lives. After the incident, Aiden withdrew within himself and began to treat Katheryn with open hostility. Figuring that he had grown too attached to her and needed to distance himself, combined with his anger at her leading them into a trap. Around this time, Katheryn began to treat Grayson the same way. A few years later, Grayson fell ill to the flu bug. Katheryn left him to go find some medicine, she managed to do so and return to Grayson in time to give it to him. Grayson recovered slowly and realized Katheryn did have some sort of feeling for him. He resolved himself to lighten up a bit, and tried to stop treating Katheryn with such hostility. It lasted only a few weeks, however, because Katheryn no longer attempted to be cordial, instead adopting a similiar mindset to Aiden's, and they fell back into their bickering ways soon enough. Over the next few years there had been a few incidents, but Katheryn and Grayson managed to pull each other through. Regardless of how they treated each other, they realized one important thing; they were family. The Group Grayson and Katheryn heard tell of a Technical Communications outpost in California and decided to travel south to meet up with them. They arrived and remained on the outskirts of the bunker. Aidens mistrust in people flared up once more and advised that they should stay out of the bunker, instead establishing a small number of outposts outside of the bunker, yet in close enough range to flee to it if need be. After following this pattern of small outposts for a year or so, Katheryn and Grayson met a man named Billy Neoko, who unofficially joined their group, turning their duo into a trio. Grayson was mistrusting of Billy at first, but eventually came to trust him as time progressed. Eventually, Aiden and Katheryn came to a breaking point. Aiden had been out scavenging, and Katheryn had been milling around in the bunker when SkyNET launched a massive assault. The soldiers sallied out to defend the bunker and Aiden was caught in the cross fire. He sent a desperate plea to Katheryn over the radio, and she ignored him. Aiden managed to avoid being killed and made his way back to the settlement they had established where he immediately called out Katheryn on her lack of apathy and threatened to leave. She begged him to stay and the two reconciled, dropping their argumentative ways and becoming more akin to a playful brother and sister. They began to create more and more outposts and settlements with Billy, eventually becoming a quasi-established group. Tech Comm began to pay attention to them, and they gained the medical expertise of Matthew "Red" Redbrook, an ex-member of Tech-Comm's Delta devision. He fled the bunker with pilfered weapons and supplies for the group, and eventually moved on to establish his own group, the Skryté. However, "Red" still acts as the physician for the group, jumping to help them whenever he is called. Billy After a while, Aiden and Katheryn grew close to Billy. Relying on him to be there whenever he was needed. He saved both their lives numerous times, watching their backs and patching them up when needed. He came to be the third member of their team, always right beside them in the thick of things. He was incredibly skilled in a number of things, including close quarters combat, guerilla warfare, and first aid, which made him invauable to the two. Unfortunately, it was not meant to last. Aiden inadvertantly caused the death of James Nguyen, who turned out to be Billy's brother. Aiden and Katheryn had no idea, but Billy had swore vengeance on Aiden and Lt. Dimitri Lebedev for causing James' death, and set out to exact his revenge. Nick bided his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He chose to hurt Aiden through Katheryn, and lured her out into the wastes, before shooting her in cold blood and taunting Aiden over the radio. Aiden managed set a trap and managed to lure Nick into it. The two fought in an abandoned house wired with explosives. Nick managed to gain the upper hand and nearly killed Aiden, but was stopped when Aiden blew the house with them inside. The explosion injured Nick, but gave him enough time to escape. Lebedev arrived on the scene moments later and helped Aiden from the wreckage. Aiden vowed to killed Nick for harming Katheryn, severing all ties. As a result of Nick's treachery, Aiden began to distrust everyone around him, save for Katheryn. He realized that if someone he thought was a friend could hurt Katheryn, then he could no longer trust himself to have friends. Over the course of the next few months, Aiden and Katheryn clashed with Nick, barely escaping with their lives each time. During their hunt, they met up with Priest and Bishop, two Reapers. Priest and Bishop took them north and trained them as Reapers, inducting them into the 81st. After they completed their training, Aiden and Katheryn went south once more, back to California, and continued the pursuit of Nick. On one of Aiden's usual visit's to the Tech-Comm bunker for supplies, he met an unruly drug user and creator named Foley Dawson. Foley was held captive by Tech-Comm, and Aiden decided to help dismantle the mans meth lab. Unfortunately, the meth lab had been wired with plastique and blew up beside Aiden, nearly killing him. Aiden broke two ribs on his left side, and fractured a number more bones, suffered internal bleeding from shrapnal, as well as a pulmonary contusion in his left lung. Aiden was saved by a number of medics, who removed the two broken ribs from his left side. Nick managed to sneak in during the surgery and noted the weakpoint. After a few months of recovery, Aiden was back in the wastes, searching for Nick. Eventually, Aiden and Katheryn tracked Nick to an underground subway system. Nick set up a trap, splitting Aiden off from Katheryn. The room was built with a walkway, a number of power turbines were beneath the walkway, half submerged in water but still pumping electricty. A number of exposed wires were sunk into the water, generating an electric shock and creating a deadly obstacle. Nick disarmed Aiden and the two fought. Nick overpowered Aiden by utilizing Aiden's weakness and threw him over the side of the walkway. Aiden managed to cling for dear life as Katheryn got through the trap and fought with Nick. She eventually triumphed over him as the walkway began to collapse. Nick fell from it and into an exposed turbine, vaporising him instantaneously. Katheryn pulled Aiden to safety. Aiden, having fought against these feelings for some time, broke down and kissed Katheryn, causing an awkward schism between them. Physical Description Aiden is not as imposing as some, but he managed to keep himself fit and in shape. He strives to keep himself and Katheryn well fed, undertaking long, and often perilous scavenges close to SkyNET territory in order to find food and clean water. As a result, he isn't thin as a rail. Instead, his frame is accompanied by wiry muscle, making him stronger than he originally appears. His clothes range from a dirty pair of jeans to a number of different windbreakers and jackets, all black or dark brown. His shirts are white or, more often, stained grey or brown from years of sweat and abuse. He has two pairs of thick, black hiking boots. His hair is dark brown and scraggly. Stray grey hairs are popping up around his ears, belaying his age. He sports a the beginnings of a beard which he desperately tries to keep trim. His eyes are grey, accompanied by thick, bushy eyebrows. Along his left eye, he has a rather large scar that trails from his forehead, around his eye, and down to his chin. He is ultimately not good looking by a long shot. Years of stress and hunger left deep lines on his face, causing him to look much older than he realize is. It's clear he's worn and tired, but he remains around for Katheryn's sake, rather than his own. Personality Grayson comes off as coarse and bitter to individuals who do not know him. His lack of trust in newcomer's makes getting to know him a real pain. He often will stop refugees coming in and out of the camp, questioning them about their business and leaving thinly veiled threats about what will happen should they step out of line. He is borderline psychopathic, with a complete disregard for human life outside of his crew, and will not hesitate to kill if he feels it is necessary for the safety of the group. For the members in his group, however, he feels a deep empathy for them. Going so far as to blame himself for any ill that befalls them, even if it's clearly not his fault. He struggles with feeling of inadequecy to keep everyone safe and sound. He becomes despondent at times, and truly only remains around to keep Katheryn safe. To those that get to know him, he is gruff, but not unfriendly. He likes things done his way or Katheryns way. Rough around the edges, he knows nothing of proper manners or etiquette. He has an unhealthy attachment to Katheryn, sticking by her side through any and every situation, no matter how dangerous. He jumps between the roles of protective big brother to foster parent to keep her safe and in line. Aiden is almost never seen without Katheryn, and even if she isn't next to him, she's always somewhere around close by. Despite popular belief, the two are not intimate. He is not very bright and he lacks an extended knowledge on the world before. He often uses brute force to complete an objective, and normally does not think before acting, instead reacting on impulse. While certainly being quicker to come to decisions, they often get the group into far more trouble than it's worth. However, he is an excellent tactician, using the entire battlefield to his advantage and often setting up his group before an encounter to give his group an upper hand. Category:characters Category:refugees Category:out of bunker characters Category:Characters in 81st 'Reapers'